1. Field of the Invention
The present description generally relates to imaging, tracking, and verifying card sequences during card games, such as Baccarat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card games are a well-known form of recreational entertainment. Games are typically played with one or more decks of cards, where each deck typically includes 52 cards of four suits (i.e., hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades), each suit including 14 cards of varying rank (i.e., 2-10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace). Card games may, or may not, include wagering based on the game's outcome.
One popular card game is known as Baccarat, which is derived from European baccarat and chemin de fer. There are three variations of Baccarat, standard or Big-Baccarat, Midi-Baccarat, and Mini-Baccarat. The significant difference between the three versions is that in Big-Baccarat, each of the seated players takes a turn dealing the playing cards, in Midi-Baccarat, each of the gaming participants takes a turn dealing only the Player's hand, and in Mini-Baccarat, none of the seated players touch the playing cards—a designated casino dealer handles the playing cards.
In Baccarat, only two hands are dealt, one hand represents the Banker's hand and the other represents the Player's hand. The participants in the game are the actual individuals seated at the Baccarat table. The casino typically plays the role of the banker. The object of the game is for the participants to bet on which one of the two hands, the Player's hand or the Banker's hand, will come closest to a total of nine points or whether the hands will tie. The value of the hand is determined by the rank of the card. Thus, cards having rank Ace-10 have the value 1-10 respectively. Face cards (i.e., Jack, Queen, King) each have the value 10. A hand that is worth 8 or 9 points is generally referred to as a natural. A hand totaling nine is more specifically referred to as le grand natural, while a hand totaling eight is referred to as le petit natural. If the total of a hand exceeds the value of “ten,” the hand is scored by dropping the tens-place integer. For instance, if a hand consists of a five and a King, which totals fifteen, the value of the hand is five after dropping the tens-place integer. In a hand with a Ten and a Queen, which totals twenty, the value of the hand is zero. Suits have no bearing on the game of Baccarat. Each hand consists of at least two cards, but no more than three. The Player's initial hand consists of the first and third cards dealt. The Banker's initial hand consists of the second and fourth cards dealt. A third card for the respective hand may or may not be drawn according to fixed rules shown below.
Rules For The Player's Hand:Based On The Total of theTotal of Player'sPlayer's Initial Cards, TheInitial Cards:Player Must:0, 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5DRAW a third card6 or 7STAND8 or 9STAND (Natural)
Rules For The Banker's Hand:Based On The Totalof the Banker'sInitial Cards andTotal ofthe Value of theBanker'sPlayer's ThirdInitialThe Player's ThirdCard, The BankerCards:Card Is:Must:0, 1, or 20-9DRAW30-7 or 9DRAW8STAND42-7DRAW0-1, 8 or 9STAND54-7DRAW0-3, 8 or 9STAND66-7DRAW0-3, 8 or 9STAND70-9STAND8-90-9STAND (Natural)
Card games are particularly popular in casinos and other gaming establishments. Players wager large sums of money while playing card games, thus, it is desirable to ensure that those playing the game are not cheating, for example by substituting one or more cards into the deck or hand, or marking cards. Further, it is desirable to monitor the game in a relatively unobtrusive manner to allow casino customers to feel comfortable in their surroundings.